Death Angels Chapter 2
by OfficialCleoHedlund
Summary: In this Chapter Sleeping beauty (Brooke) leaves something behind a the four roses, and reunites with the person who found it; but it's not a glass slipper she left. But it's okay, it's in good hands. And you always tip the messanger.


"Death Angels:Chapter 2: "Oh, What A Night" :Contains: Drugs, Nudity, Strong Sexual Content, Violence, Strong Language

In the Westside of Boston, Massachusetts there was a gang that everyone knew and never crossed. This side of Boston smelled like piss and had scenes that made mothers hold their children close. Cops didn't respond to calls in this part of town. No one ruled this town; except for "The Darley Gang".

Brooke's phone rang. Her "Barbie Girl" ringtone went off. Brooke was so hung-over she pushed the phone on the floor and it seized. Brooke opened her eyes and turned her head slowly. She turned her head, looking at Billy and the naked woman next to her. Brooke's eyes increased, she knew what they had did last night and she slowly raised her body off the table and grabbed her shirt. She slipped on everything in a hurry to get out of the room. She heard Peyton's voice echoing through the bar and she rushed, putting her shirt on backwards not knowing it either. Billy sounded like he was waking up, so Brooke rushed out the room and ran up to Peyton who was talking to Bodie. "Hey Brooke, great party huh?" Peyton asked smiling. "Yeah amazing, look we have to go" Brooke said grabbing Peyton and pulling her outside. "I'll call you" Bodie shouted as Peyton waved goodbye as Brooke took the keys and started the car and burned tire marks into the cement as she drove off. "Whoa Brooke, slow down" Peyton shouted laughing. "Why are you laughing" Brooke asked nervous, unable to look at Peyton because of how she saw her spread eagle across some dirty couch that other people had fucked on before. She also couldn't look at herself, because of what happened between Billy and the whore.

"Brooke!, why are you going so fast" Peyton asked laughing. "Peyton can you please stop asking me questions" Brooke said turning the car hard. "Did you get laid last night" Peyton asked turning to Brooke, who was avoiding the conversation. "Peyton, don't be silly I would never lay on my back for any of those tattoo fuelled drug doing thugs" Brooke said picturing Billy. "Bullshit, I think you fuck one of them last night, I know I did" Peyton laughed. As Brooke chuckled and stopped the car. "I know I saw you" Brooke said closing her eyes. "I know" Peyton smiled. As Brooke looked at her shocked. "Peyton, you nasty bitch" Brooke laughed. "Really, I'm nasty your shirts on backwards and it was fine last night. Did you take it off for someone" Peyton asked, making a dirty slut face at her. As Brooke covered her face and laughed as Peyton laughed. "You caught me" Brooke shouted. "No, I think you caught me" Peyton replied as they looked at each other then laughed hard.

As Billy woke up and looked at the whore laying on the table still naked. Billy looked next to him and no one was there. He knew he fucked two girls last night, so why was there one laying next to him. He looked around the room; but all he found was Brooke's underwear that she left on the floor and he put on his pants and picked up the panties, he smelled the come still fresh from Brooke from last night and he put the panties in his jean pocket. "Hem, good morning" the girl said. As Billy nodded to her as his phone rang. "What" Billy asked. "Where the fuck where you fucking half wits last night!, I had a job for your little pussy gang and you didn't answer your fucking phone!" Bones, Billy's father shouted. "We lost track of time" Billy said dryly. "Get you ass over here now, and the next time you lose track of time. I'll fucking kill you myself you little shit" Bones shouted hanging up. As Billy lit a cigarette, "Whatever you fat fuck" Billy said to himself irritated by Bones voice. "Got another one of those" the girl asked exposing her naked body more by sitting completely up. Billy walked over to her and placed the cigarette in her mouth and lit it. As she grabbed his dick, "Thanks" she said seductively. As Billy grinned, "No problem" he replied. "You can call me Cherry" she said to him. "Cherry?, what are you a fucking stripper" he as he paused. "Oh wait, you're a fucking whore. That's right" he laughed as Cherry frowned and released her hand from his dick. "Joe" Billy shouted loudly with the cigarette shaking as he talked. "What" Joe asked entering the room as he looked at Cherry. "Who's your friend" Joe asked, waving to Cherry who waved back. "Joe, she's a whore nothing special" Billy said as Cherry started to put on her clothes angrily. "Asshole" Cherry whispered brushing past Joe. "Listen fat fuck called me, he has a job for us. We need to go now" Billy said throwing on his jacket. "Okay, just let me wash my cock off" Joe said as Billy laughed with the cigarette in his mouth. As the gang left to go see Bones.

As they entered Bone's auto parts hardware building. "Well, look who fucking decides to show up, my worthless fucking children" Bones shouted cocking his gun.

"You called us" Billy asked irritated. "I got a fucking job for you all tonight!, at 10:00 tonight you will be holding up "The Knights N Kings" Bones said. As Billy frowned, "That place is guarded, light highly" Billy said. "Oh well, you better figure some shit out because that place is holding roughly 10,000 only in the safe" Bones said. "We'll need lots of guns then" Billy said. "Well, grab the fucking guns, what are you retarded or something" Bones shouted heading outside to look at cars. "Fucking prink" Bodie spit out as the gang laughed and they loaded up for the robbery at 10. Billy, Joe and Bodie rode in the black with red flames 1969 Ford Mustang and Baggy and Heco rode in the red 1973 Plymouth Duster. Bodies phone rang. "Yeah" Bodie answered with passion. "Hey, it's Peyton" she replied as Brooke was looking at the wall of records in Peyton's room. "Yeah I know, look I want to see you tonight" Bodie said with his hand hanging out the window. "Aw" Joe replied laughing and lighting a cigarette. As Bodie gave Joe the middle finger and whispered "fuck you". "Yeah sure, do you want me to meet you somewhere" Peyton asked curling her hair with her finger. "Um, not at the club. Meet me at this place called "Knights N Kings at 10:30" Bodie said. "But you said you wanted me to meet you there tonight" Joe said in the tone of a girl laughing as Bodie slapped his head. "Joe, man shut the fuck up I'm trying to fuck this girl tonight" Bodie said covering the phone. "Fuck who" Billy asked driving; but looking through the car mirror. "Peyton" Bodie said. "Who the fuck is Peyton" Billy asked smoking. "You know the one from last night, blonde tall, curly hair… she had her friend with her. The one Heco got rejected by, shit the brunette" Bodie replied. As sexual thoughts ran through Billy's mind. He pictured his hand inside Brooke and her reaction and he started to get hard; but tried to think of something else seeing he was in a car filled with men. "Is she bringing anyone else" Billy asked. As Bodie asked Peyton if she was, as Peyton looked at Brooke who was not paying attention. "Yes I am" Peyton said hanging up.

Peyton managed to get Brooke back out of the house and she drove to the place Bodie told her to meet him. When they pulled up, the two cars Billy and Heco were driving were parked there, Peyton and Brooke got out the car. "This better not be another fucking suck ass band" Brooke said laughing and hugging Peyton. As they heard screams and gun shots and they looked scared and they seized walking. "Peyton, maybe we should leave" Brooke said scared, backing up to the car. As men with masks on their face and big black leather bags that looked full came running out. "Let's go, now" Billy shouted running past Brooke and taking her hand. "Come on, in the car" Billy said forcing Brooke in the car who was shouting. As Bodie took off his mask, grabbing Peyton into the Plymouth. Billy threw Baggy Peyton's car keys as Baggy got in her car and followed behind the two cars. As Brooke was in the backseat with Joe who was counting the money they had stole. "Oh my god" Brooke said turning her head in panic of being in the car with them. Billy removed his mask and looked at Brooke through the driver's mirror. "You see all this fucking money" Joe shouted to Billy who cheered and turned the car hard. Baggy took the money to Bones and they pulled up at a whorehouse. "Celebration tonight boys" Heco shouted running in the whorehouse. "Ladies, Heco is in the house. So tell me who's in the mood for some cock" he shouted as he pulled out a large amount of money as the whores cheered. Heco took 3 girls in the backroom, while Joe and Baggy took 2. Peyton was in the alleyway of the whorehouse with her leg wrapped around Bodie who was fucking her like he hadn't seen her in years. Brooke sat on the back of the Mustang and rubbed her arms from the chilly air. Billy took a puff of his cigarette and removed his leather jacket and handed it to Brooke. He didn't look at her; so it was easier for her to take the jacket without remembering. Billy took another puff of his cigarette and he approached Brooke and placed his hand around her throat and laid her on her back on the Mustang. Brooke grabbed his hand tightly nervous of what he might do and Billy threw down his cigarette and reached under her skirt and put his fingers inside of her and she was completely dry.

Billy was kind of angry he had thought about their next encounter since this morning and he was abnormally hard for her and she was not. He didn't care though he wanted her so bad no matter if they were outside of a whorehouse in the cold. Billy didn't want to fuck her if she was not wet, he wanted to feel the glossy feeling that he felt last night. Billy instantly knew what would get her wet, he pulled off her panties and he went between he legs and began massaging his tongue inside of her. When he first licked her clit she jumped and moaned. She ran her hands over his bald head and whimpered biting down on her finger as he licked harder. Brooke's legs trembled and she threw he head back. As Billy moaned reaching his hand up to her chest and teasing her hard nipples from his rough hand gestures. Billy could taste Brooke in his mouth and it drove him crazy. He popped up quickly and Brooke lifted her head up as Billy undid a condom. Brooke waited impatiently, wanting him inside her. Billy roughly forced the condom on, trying not to get to excited so he wouldn't cum. He moaned, gritting his teeth as Brooke grabbed her shirt and pulled him inside her. Billy thrusted inside of Brooke as the car started to rock back n forth. Billy started fucking her completely; but somehow they ended going down further with each grind until they couldn't go any further. His speed increased on Brooke and they both moaned loudly, there breath giving off steam in the cold air as they both came. Brooke's legs trembled as Billy jolted inside of her, trying to get it all out as Billy pulled out of her and fixed himself up and laid on the car next to Brooke who fixed her appearance, well who struggled to after being fucked so hard. "Cigarette" Billy asked holding a cigarette for Brooke. As she laid back and took the cigarette. "Thank you" Brooke replied. "For the cigarette or the fucking" Billy asked lighting the cigarette and snorting. "Both" Brooke replied as Billy grinned and lit her cigarette. " Oh, what a night" Brooke said taking a puff of the cigarette.


End file.
